Mi presente tú
by Priss
Summary: SANOSUKExSAYO. Oneshot. El hubiera no existe, sus sueños no sirven, ella esta muerta, pero sin importar nada, su amada jamás seria pasado. Siempre seria presente en su vida. No interesaba que se encontraran en mundos diferentes...


**_Mi presente.... tú._**

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

El hubiera no existe, sus sueños no sirven, ella esta muerta, pero sin importar nada, su amada jamás seria pasado. Siempre seria presente en su vida. No interesaba que se encontraran en mundos diferentes....

=========================================================================================

La luz del medio día se filtra a través de los orificios de las paredes de la casa, despertando así al joven que desde hacia un tiempo perdió la razón de existir que recién había encontrado.

Dejó el futon sin animo alguno de comenzar el día, actitud que, para los demás, no era otra cosa sino la simple pereza característica del luchador, no encontraban cambio o comportamiento extraño en el, pero...

Desde que habían regresado de Shimabara, Sanosuke Sagara volvió convertido en un hombre diferente. Un hombre al que le habían arrebatado los deseos de vivir; le robaron el amor de una chica, pues opacaron, quizás prematuramente, la vida de aquella mujer... Sayo Mutog.

Caminando por las calles sin rumbo fijo durante un rato, no pudo, ni quiso alejar de su cansada mente los hermosos recuerdos de la joven.

_Pura_. Esa palabra, que su protector mencionase para ella, en verdad la definía. La joven era tan pura como para ser real; ninguna mujer podría jamás igualar el bondadoso corazón que Magdalia poseía.

_~ Ni siquiera ella._

Sanosuke recordó que debía dirigirse a cierto lugar en el que se encontraría con alguien a quien no deseaba ver más.

Y sin embargo, una vez llegando a su destino, solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos para ser atendido por aquella a quien no deseaba ver... Megumi.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?; poco antes de marchar rumbo a Kyoto, debido a los incidentes creados por Amakusa, se la pasaba casi todos los días en la clínica, más para verla que por su pobre mano fracturada. Pero ahora, ella y todo a su alrededor habían perdido el sentido para él.

_~ Hacia días que no te veía, de seguir así tu mano no va a sanar adecuadamente._

Las palabras de Takani apenas y eran escuchadas por Sano; no importaba que dijese, el la ignoraba. Incluso pelear verbalmente con ella había dejado de tener significado.

La doctora creía que su comportamiento era pasajero, pero conforme transcurrían los días solo observaba como el chico no solo no mejoraba, si no que empeoraba. Peor aun, sus insultos y comentarios habían cesado considerablemente lo cual significaba que algo en el había cambiado drásticamente durante su estancia en Shimabara, pero ¿qué y por qué demonios le afectaba así a ella?.

No aguantó más. Al terminar de revisar los vendajes de la espalda colocó su confundida cabeza sobre la espalda del joven y mientras cerraba los ojos lo abrazo delicadamente tratando de disipar aquellas inseguridades que estaba experimentando últimamente.

Un par de veces atrás ese tipo de impulsos por parte de Megumi lograron amansar al muchacho para que, por unos momentos, pudiesen entenderse sin malas palabras de por medio. Y estaba segura de que ahora resultaría igual que en aquellas ocasiones, más sin embargo...

_~ Megumi, por favor no lo hagas._

La voz de Sanosuke sonó seca y sin emoción alguna. Para la doctora la forma tan sencilla en que el chico articulara esa frase la hizo temerse lo peor, algo que estuvo ignorando por miedo a que se volviese realidad.

Sagara no dijo más y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar para no agravar la tensa y extraña situación que vivían, aunque la voz de la señorita lo detuvo.

_~ ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué estas tan distante con migo?._

Aquellas preguntas parecían más bien un reclamo.

Megumi lo miraba fijamente con las pupilas llenas de dolor acompañado por un toque de resentimiento. Sinceramente no encontraba justificación alguna para los exagerados modos cortantes por parte del luchador. Y Sanosuke por su parte ni siquiera se había girado para enfrentar cara a cara a la joven. Las razones se había negado a develar por largo tiempo debido a como afectaría la amistad que con ella llevaba, pero la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

_~ Algo pasó en Shimabara, ¿verdad?._

_~ Más bien.... fue alguien._

¡Oh, por dios!. Con tan solo escuchar ese tipo de respuesta ya se temía el resto de las razones. Era doloroso, no quería admitirlo pero lo era.

Sano se mantuvo mostrando la espalda mientras comenzaba a contarle a la doctora el inicio mismo de su pequeña odisea por Shimabara. Una odisea ante una religión que no entendía, de hecho, Sanosuke ni siquiera tenia religión alguna. Quizás por ello nunca entendió aquellos atracción y cariño que experimento por Sayo.

Explicó, ensimismado en sus sentimientos, la rara sensación que lo invadió desde el instante mismo en que la vio; la curiosidad por su característica fe en un dios y los infinitos bondad y pureza que de ella emergían para todo ser sobre la tierra, aun para sus enemigos... aun para él.

Con cada palabra; con aquella incomprendida emoción con que el luchador describía a una mujer desconocida, Megumi experimentó el más punzante dolor que jamás la hubiese tocado. ¿Cómo era posible?. ¿En que pensó en el momento de olvidarse de Kenshin e irse a fijar en un tipo como este, que la cambio por la primera extraña que vio?.

_~ Y... ¿piensas ir en busca de esa mujer aunque sea a un país lejano?._

La palabras de Takani dieron en el blanco: el dolido corazón de Sanza.

En otras circunstancias si que hubiese llevado a cabo la propuesta de la mujer: dirigirse a Holanda, quien sabe como pero lo hubiese hecho; la traería de vuelta a Japón como su mujer. Y si eso era casi imposible entonces estaría dispuesto a quedarse con ella en aquella lejana nación y comenzar una nueva vida, difícil si, pero feliz a lado de Sayo.

Ah, que hermoso resultaba soñar en las posibilidades que el destino eliminó. Pero el hubiera no existe, sus sueños no sirven, Magdalia esta muerta y con ella... Sanosuke. Ahora un hombre que deambula y va por el mundo sin un porque, sin un brillo que alumbre su oscuro existir. Visto de este modo, el único que cabe en la mente del guerrero, la joven estaba más viva que el. Viva en su mente y sueños, aliviando de esta forma un poco del dolor que dejo en el muchacho cuando se fue a aquel lugar que tanto anhelaba: el cielo.

Viviendo en el corazón de Sano sin intenciones de salir de ahí porque el joven jamás lo permitiría. Ninguna otra mujer tenia el derecho de estar en ese lugar, ni siquiera Megumi.

_~ No. No podría... ella murió en Shimabara y su cuerpo descansa en ese lugar._

La respuesta de Sagara, a la muy anterior pregunta de la mujer, no sorprendió a esta en lo más mínimo. Mentiría si dijera que no le deseaba eso a la mujer que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se adueño del amor del muchacho.

Aun así se atrevió a formular la pregunta de la que cuya respuesta temía escuchar...

_~ ¿La amabas?. Dime... ¿te enamoraste de ella?._

El silencio reinó apenas por unos segundos. Sanosuke que aun permanecía sin enfrentar a la cara a la mujer, mantenía los ojos cerrados recordando anhelante aquellos pocos momentos en que estuvo con ella. El momento exacto en que le confeso la alegría en ella por haberlo conocido, a él, un don nadie que ella supo describir muy bien con tan solo echar un vistazo fugaz a sus violentos ojos. Y después morir.

_~ Si. La ame... la amo y la amaré._

La mueca de odio y desprecio que se formó en el rostro de la mujer con el corazón roto fue observada por el joven cuando este dio vuelta para dar por terminada la desagradable conversación.

Megumi insulto y maldijo al que, no importando que no la amara, era dueño de su cariño. No soportó más y terminó rompiendo en un amargo llanto de dolor y de pérdida de un amor que tuvo tan solo por un corto tiempo.

Sanza no movió un solo dedo, la miro fijamente mientras lloraba por el y ni siquiera sintió arrepentimiento o pena alguna por ella. La doctora terminó echando del lugar al luchador que le rompió el corazón, en medio de abundantes lagrimas. Sagara se retiro sin disculparse ni nada; no era culpa suya el haberse enamorado de otra mujer, mujer que como bien dijo Shoso, nada podría reemplazarla, nada... ni siquiera la joven que en estos momentos lloraba a lagrima viva por él.

Desolado, Sano recorrió un rato la ciudad sin despejar el recuerdo de Magdalia de su atormentada mente.

Era increíble que aun a estas alturas, se preguntara porque se portó tan atento y exageradamente amable con ella; aceptó todos sus graciosos insultos y hasta toleraba su religión, incomprendida para él. Sin embargo supo realmente lo que sentía hasta que esta estuvo agonizante entre sus brazos; con delgadas lagrimas viajando por sus mejillas y esa débil sonrisa que le regalo a él, solo a él.

Aun recordaba las palabras que el mismo le dijo: _"Eres una mujer tan linda y tan triste"._ Cuan verdaderas eran aquellas palabras, tanto que seguía preguntándose que fue lo que le atrajo de ella en primera instancia. ¿Acaso esa tristeza que emanaba por completo de su ser, de sus pupilas y que le causaba cierta curiosidad y familiaridad con la suya misma?. O lo linda que era... ¡Cielos, realmente hermosa!. ¿Como no iba a enamorarse de ella?.

Después de andar un buen rato caminando sin rumbo, Sanza se detuvo frente al lago para admirar la tranquilidad y quietud del lugar. Permaneciendo estático, con las manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones, sintió la ligera y refrescante brisa de la tarde acariciar su piel y jugar con su alborotado cabello.

Juraría que el viento le hablaba cariñosamente al oído tratando de decirle algo; lo que el interpreto a su manera o lo que realmente pudo escuchar...

_~ Igual... me enamore de ti, Sanosuke._

Se sonrió a si mismo cerrando los ojos y dejando que aquellas agradables palabras del viento llegaran a su lastimado y solitario corazón.

¿Estaría tan obsesionado con los recuerdos que había llegado al extremo de creer escuchar la voz de Sayo?, o quizás.... realmente sucedió así. Lo sentía de esa forma porque incluso se percato del aroma de Magdalia impregnado en el aire y por si fuera poco su mente se lleno de mil imágenes tan solo de ella.

Lo cierto es que aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir bien de nuevo.

Creía, que su estado de animo se debía a no saber los sentimientos que Sayo tuvo para él en vida.

Después de permanecer literalmente embobado durante largo rato, se retiro en dirección al Akabeko, y es que se moría de hambre.

Durante el camino, medito algo...

Las tantas cosas en que coincidió con Sayo Mutog:

Igual que como ella dijo, le hubiese gustado conocerla mucho antes para así poder amarla sin cansancio si de esto se trataba. Además, estaba infinitamente feliz de haberla conocido.

Pero sin importar nada, su amada Sayo jamás seria pasado, por el contrario, siempre seria presente en su vida. Porque comprendió que pudo conocer a su mujer eterna, aquella a quien amaría por todos los tiempos no importando que ahora si estuviesen en dos mundos diferentes....

La vida.... y la muerte.

_The end._

======================================================================================

Lo confieso: llore un mar de lagrimas cuando Sayo murió.

Opino que Sanosuke si se enamoro de ella (¿es obvio no?.), y se olvido por completo de Megumi.

Y paaf.... surgió este fanfic.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
